The present invention relates to a method of control, and more particularly, to a method of real time control of a plurality of power output apparatus for providing a demanded quantity of desired output power which generally results in the generation of some undesired output, the undesired output of the combined power output apparatus being kept at or below a predetermined level.
Recent federal (and some state) legislation which emphasizes the reduction of emissions into the atmosphere/ environment is a major concern in the generation of power. Emissions (the undesired output portion of the power output apparatus) are to be kept at or under predetermined levels which meet the legislative requirements, or the non-complier can be subjected to heavy penalties. As a result of these environmental constraints, there is a need to provide a method for generating the demanded output power which meet the required emissions levels.
Some approaches toward solving the emissions problem include utilizing less pollutant fuels, purchasing extra emissions allowances (as permitted by the current legislation), installing emissions reducing apparatus in the power generation system (or in the smoke stack or exhaust pipe), simulating the power generating system and power system operation and forecasting therefrom, . . . .
The present invention provides a method for selecting a portion of the demanded power output from each of the power output apparatus such that the total from all the power output apparatus meets the demanded power output, and the total emissions from all of the power output apparatus is minimized or at least meets the required levels.